


J'ai rêvé qu'on pouvait s'aimer

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bashing James Sirius Potter, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Kreacher (Harry Potter), Good Ron Weasley, Hufflepuff Lily Luna Potter, Lily Luna Potter-centric, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Next-Gen, POV Lily Luna Potter, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Lily Luna est en septième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, dans la maison Poufsouffle. Alors qu'elle devrait seulement se concentrer sur ces ASPICs et son petit-ami, tout vas basculer lorsque le plus âgé de ces deux frères va justement apprendre qui est son fameux petit-ami : Blaise Zabini.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	J'ai rêvé qu'on pouvait s'aimer

**Chapitre 1 : Parricide dynastique autorisé ?**

James Sirius Potter … elle allait le faire souffrir. Lentement, très lentement, et douloureusement. Il avait appris, d’une manière dont elle ignorait tout, qu'elle était en couple avec Blaise Zabini et avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller baver auprès de leur mère. Résultat : elle venait d'enflammer une beuglante qui lui était destinée en plein milieu de la Grande Salle et tout Poudlard était au courant maintenant. Autrement dit : avant demain à la même heure toute l'Angleterre sorcière le serait. 

La rousse quitta les lieux furieuse. Ils allaient l'entendre, famille ou pas. S’ils avaient été dans un autre univers elle leur aurait réservé une mauvaise surprise à base de musique et de trahison en les invitant à ses noces. Toute l'école était au courant désormais. Elle allait devoir prévenir Blaise en vitesse avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par la Gazette, Rita Skeeter allait encore s'en mettre plein les poches tout en les lynchant sur la place publique.

Elle bifurqua dans un couloir et se rendit cuisines. À force, les elfes de maison la connaissait bien et ce n'était jamais un problème pour eux si elle allait leur rendre visite durant les week-end. Elle ouvrit le tableau et s'engouffra dans la pièce. 

\- Miss Lily, l'interpella le très vieux Kreatur

L'elfe des Black était venu à Poudlard suite à la disparition des derniers membres de la famille qu'il servait autrefois. Vieux et aigri, il avait fini par s’ouvrir quelque peu à Lily qui lui rappelait selon ces propres dires l'une de ces "petites ladies". 

\- Il y a beaucoup de bruits là haut, fit remarquer le serviteur, les fantômes et les portraits n'ont plus eu l'air aussi vivants depuis … 

\- Depuis la rébellion contre le crapaud rose, intervint Winky

\- Je vois. 

\- Un problème Miss Lily ? 

\- Non ce n'est rien. 

C'est visiblement ce moment-là que choisit le ventre de la rousse pour se manifester. 

\- Installez-vous, lui dit Winky, on vous apporte de quoi vous restaurer. 

La Poufsouffle se fit presque traîner jusqu'à une petite table sur laquelle était disposée une tasse de thé et quelques gâteaux. À croire qu'ils étaient au courant qu'elle viendrait. Elle attrapa son galion qui se trouvait dans une poche de son sac à sortilège d'extension indétectable, cadeaux de sa tante Hermione. Puis avec sa baguette, elle le fit chauffer et grava un court message sur la tranche encore lisse : "Ils sont au courant. Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. James l'a découvert et l'a dit à ma mère. Beuglante au petit-déjeuner." 

C'était suffisamment clair pour qu'il comprenne l'ensemble du problème. Elle n’avait plus qu'à espérer que la situation se calme d'elle-même, mais bizarrement elle en doutait beaucoup. Ils allaient faire les choux gras de la Gazette pendant plusieurs semaines et ses parents n'allaient certainement pas la laisser tranquille avec ça. 


End file.
